WE R MISSING U ALL!
by Musical Princess 1412
Summary: THIS IS MY THIRD FF...JUST A SMALL STORY FOR ALL MY FAVOURITES WHO R NT IN CID NOW...A TRIBUTE TO THEM ALL..I MISS U ADITI, DAKSH, VIVEK, KAVERI, LAVANYA, TASHA, KAJAL N RAJAT! MISS THEM TOOOOOOOOO MUCH!1
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS…MY THIRD FF…JUST A SMALL ONE…FOR THOSE WHO ALL MISS U IN CID NOW..

ONLY FOR ADITI, DAKSH, VIVEK, LAVANYA, KAVERI, TASHA, KAJAL N RAJAT…

PLEZ READ N REVIEW!

* * *

WE ARE MISSING U ALL!

AT FREDDY'S HOUSE:-

(ALL WERE GATHERED FOR FREDDY'S BRTHDAY PARTY EXCEPT ACP &amp; SALUNKHE. ALL GIFTED HIM PRESENTS. PANKAJ GAVE FREDDY A GRETTING CARD. FREDDY OPENED IT HAPPILY AND BECAME SCENTY. TEARS STARTED FLOWING OUT OF HIS EYES.)

PANKAJ: FREDDY SIR? KYA HUA AAP RO KYU RAHE HO?

FREDDY: YE GREETING DEKHKE KISIKI YAAD AAGAYI..

DIVYA: KISKI SIR?

FREDDY: VIVEK KI..

(ABHIRIKA, DAYA, SACHIN, NIKHIL, PURVI N SHREYA TOO GOT SCENTY.)

FREDDY: WO HAR SAAL MUZHE KHUD KE HAATH SE BANAYA HUA CARD DETA THA…(CRIES) PAR AB WO CARD MUZHE KABHI NAI MILENGE(CRIES)

KAVIN: KYU FREDDY JI?

ABHI: KYU KI WO CARD BANANE WALA CHALA GAYA…HUM SAB KO CHODKE …HUMESHA KE LIYE…

ISHI: YE KAISE HUA SIR?

SACHIN: TASHA KE MAUT KE BAAD USMEIN JAAN HI NAI REHGAYI…BOHOT PYAAR KARTA THA WO USSE…

PANKAJ: MAINE SUNA HAIN TASHA MAAM KE BAREMEIN…USKI HOSHIYARI KI WAJAH SE AAP SAB HD KE CHANGUL SE BACH GAYE THE NA?

DAYA: HAAN PANKAJ…

JAYWANTI: PHIR VIVEK KA KYA HUA?

NIK: TASHA KE JAANE KA SADMA TO BAITHA HI THA USE…PHIR AUR EK DHAKKA LAGA…

DIVYA: KAISA DHAKKA, NIK? (HERE NIK N DIVYA ARE COUPLES.)

NIK: KAJAL BHI USE CHODKE CHALI GAYI…(SACHIN'S EYES WERE FULL OF TEARS NOW.) UN DONO KA JAANA USKI DIL PE KUCH ZYADA HI ASAR KARGAYA KI USNE ATMAHATYA KAR LI…

DUSH: (SEEING SACHIN CRYING) SACHIN, KYA HUA YAAR?

TARIKA: KAJAL KA NAAM LIYA NA NIK NE ISLIYE…

DUSH: MATLAB?

TARIKA: MATLAB YE KI SACHIN KAJAL SE BEINTEHAA MOHABBAT KARTA THA PAR BATAYA KABHI NAI

KAVIN: KYU?

FREDDY: KYU KI ISE APNE PYAAR KA EHSAAS USKE JAANE KE BAAD HUA. PEHLE YE NEHA KO CHAHTA THAPAR USKI YAADASH CHALI GAYI. KAJAL BHI ISE CHAHTI THI PAR USE LAGA KI YE NEHA SE HI PYAAR KARTA HAIN ISLIYE USNE BHI KABHI APNE PYAAR KA IZHAAR NAI KIYA….

(ALL WERE LISTENING TO THE EXPERIENCED COPS VERY SERIOUSLY.)

SACHIN: USKE JAANE KE BAAD MUZHE EHSAAS HUA KI MERI LIFE USKE BINA ADHURI HAIN…(CRIES) MUZHE BACHANE KE CHAKKAR MEIN KHUD KI JAAN KURBAAN KARDI USNE…YE BOJH HUMESHA MERE DIL PE RAHEGA…(CRIES MORE)

JAYWANTI: SIR, CID MEIN SENIOR LADY COPS NAI THI?

ABHI: THI NA… SABSE PEHLE ADITI…MY BEST FRIEND…PHIR TASHA AUR PHIR KAJAL…MERE AUR DAYA JAISE SENIORS THI…LAVANYA AUR KAVERI BHI THI MAGAR RAJAT KI TARAH…A SPECIAL SENIOR…

PURVI: RAJAT SIR KI BHI BOHOT YAAD AATI HAIN… HAIN NA NIK?(TEARS CAME OUT OF HER EYES.)

(NIK KEEPS MUM.)

ISHI: AAP KYU RO RAHI HAIN MAAM?

PURVI: KUCH NAI DIVYA…

SHREYA: KYU CHUPA RAHI HAIN KI TU RAJAT SIR SE PYAAR KARTI THI…

KAVIN: UNKO KYA HUA?

NIK: (TEARY VOICE) HUM EK RAHASYAMAY DWEEP PE GAYE THE…WAHA MERI CARELESSNESS KI WAJAH SE RAJAT SIR…(CRIES) RAJAT SIR KHAYI MEIN GIR GAYI…JAB HUME MILE TAB UNHE BOHOT CHOTE LAGI THI…PAR WO BACH GAYE THE…PAR WAHA SE LAUTNE KE BAAD INFECTION BADH GAYA AUR(CRIES) AUR UNKI MAUT HOGAYI….(CRIES BADLY N DIVYA HUGS HIM)

(PURVI TOO CRIES BT SHREYA CONSOLES HER.)

DAYA: AAJ BHI YE PAGAL KHUD KO USKE MAUT KA IJIMMEDAR MANTA HAIN…

JAYWANTI: SIR, ADITI MAAM, LAVANYA MAAM AUR KAVERI MAAM KE BAREMEIN BATAIYE NA?

ABHI: ADITI, MERE BEHEN JAISI THI WO…USKI HI BEHEN NE USE MAAR DIYA…HAR SAAL RAKHI BAANDHTI WO AUR TASHA MUZHE…(CRIES) DONO KI MAUT IN ANKHON NE DEKHI…PAR YE ABHIJEET BACHA NAI PAYA APNI BEHENO KO…(CRIES MORE….TARIKA HUGSA HIM..)

TARIKA: SAMBHALO ABHI…

ABHI: USE AUR DAKSH KO MAIN MILA BHI NAI PAYA…UNKA PYAAR BHI ADHURA REHGAYA…PAR BAADMEIN CHALA GAYA WO APNI ADITI KE PAAS…NAKUL NE MAARA USE…ZEHER DEKE…

PANKAJ: YE TOH BOHOT BURA HUA…

DIVZ: SIR LAVANYA MAAM AUR KAVERI MAAM KAHA HAIN?

DAYA: WO BHI BHAGWAN JI KE PAASHAIN… KAVERI KO KUCH GUNDON NE DRUGS KA OVERDOSE DE KE MAAR DIYA…AUR LAVI…(TEARS WERE IN HIS HE SMILED.)

JAYWANTI: KYA HUA SIR?

DAYA: LAVI ITNI NATKHAT AUR PYAARI THI I SAB KA DIL JEET LIYA THE USNE…

PANKAJ: ACP SIR KA BHI?

FREDDY: THODA BOHOT…ACP SIR KO BOHOT PYAARA THA UNKA "BACCHU" MATLAB DAKSH…APNA BETA MAANTE THE SIR USE…AUR LAVI KO BHI…AUR BHI KOI THA JO LAVI KO CHAHTA THA…(LOOKING AT DAYA)

SHREYA: KAUN?

ABHI: AYE DAYA KI BAAT KAR RAHA HAIN…

(SHREYA FEELS NOTHING AS SHE IS MARRIED TO SIDDHARTH.)

JAYWANTI: DAYA SIR AAP KSIKO CHAHTE BHI THE? (SMILES)

DAYA: HMM….(NERVOSLY) MERA BHI SACHIN JAISA HI THA…HUM DONO BOHTO ACCHE DOST THE…MUZHE BHI USKE JAANE KE BAAD USKE PYAAR KA EHSAAS HUA…

PURVI: WO KAISE GAYI SIR?

DAYA: HUM DRUG DEALERS KO PAKADNE GAYE THE TAB WO MERE PEECHE THI…PEECHE SE EK GUNDE NE USKE PEET MEIN…(CLOSES HIS EYES) USKE PEETH MEIN 4-5 GOLIYAA…..(HE WAS UNABLE TO SPEAK.)

WO MUZHE KITNA CHAHTI THI YE MUZHE USKE PERSONAL DIARY SE PATA CHALA…

(ALL WERE FEELING SO SAD…AND A STRANGE CURRENT FLEW ALL OVER THEIR BODY.)

(MEAWHILE FREDDY'S WIFE CALLED THEM INSIDE. ALL CAME IN N SAT INFRONT OF A PROJECTOR SCREEN ABHI STARTED A SLIDE SHOW OF SOME PICS N VIDEOS OF THEIR OLD COPS N SOME MEMORIES.)

PURVI: (SEEING KAJAL N TASHA IN SAREE) KAJAL AUR TASHA KITNI KHUBSOORAT HAIN NA?

SHREYA: HAAN…

NIK: BEHTAR HOGA KI TUM KAJAL N TASHA KO MAAM HI KAHO…KYU KI WO TUMHARE SENIORS HAIN…

PURVI: TO TUM KYU NAI KEHTE?

NIK: WO DONO MERE DOST THE…ACCHE DOST…

(THERE WAS ONE PIC IN WHICH ACP, ABHI, DAYA N FREDDY WERE STARING AT SAJAL N VIVASHA WHO WERE LIGHTING N PLAYING CRACKERS WITH ORPHANED CHILDREN. TASHA WAS WEARING A RED SAREE, VIVEK A ORANGE SHERWANI, KAJAL A BLUE SAREE N SACHIN A BLUE SHERWANI)

SACHIN: YE EK AAKHRI NISHAANI HAIN JAB MAIN AUR KAJAL SAATH THE…(TEARS FEEL FROM HIS EYE LIDS.)

(THEN ALL SAW KAJAL N VIVEK'S DRAMAWHEN ABHI EAS IN COMA TO SAVE A FAMILY FROM GOONS. THEN ADITI TYING RAAKHI TO ABHI ALSO TASHA. ALSO RAJAT N HIS SISTER GEETA'S PICS. THEN FREDDY'S BIRTHDAY PICS.)

FREDDY: YEH YADIEN MAIN KABHI NAI BHULUNGA…

* * *

SO GUYS KAISA THA? EMOTIONAL NA? WAISE SACHMEIN ACP SIR DAKSH KO BACCHU BULATE THE..KUCH BAATEN SACH HAIN AUR KUCH FICTIONS BHI…BT PEHLE KA CID AUR AB KA…BOHOT DIFFERENCE HAIN…BYE NOW…I LL BE BACK A WITH A NEW STORY! TC!


	2. IMP NOTE MUST READ!

SADVIRK- sorry…I cant continue as it was jst a os…really sorry

AMAILA N GUEST- sorry fr not writng about muskan…bt actually she was suspended from cid…I don't know why..n I have written ths os on my fav characters….muskan too was my fav bt she was suspended so I didn't write about her..

, kavi fan, kavinsanjana, crazy for purvi, bhumi98, saney n rajvigirl –thnx for reviewing yaar..mere ff's KHAMOSHIYAAN aur TERI MERI KAHAANI bhi padhna…thnkyu very much frnzzzz

HARMAN- sorry yaar…waise bhi wo cid se gayab hogaya hain na…muzhe bhi accha nai laga yaar..i m too his crazy fan..par wo kaha gaya pata nai isliye use majburan maarna pada …aur phir kajal aur vivek ka bhi toh maine yahi kiya yaaarr…..sorrrrrruyyyy

SECRET ADMIRER- she died in the episode THE MYSTRY OF SECRET PARCEL…her sister killed her must watch it…n thnx for reading n reviewing yaar…


End file.
